


Revisions

by zeldadestry



Category: 3:10 to Yuma (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Quadruple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-30
Updated: 2007-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-09 22:06:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeldadestry/pseuds/zeldadestry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She admits her wound and in the same breath swears she's stronger for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revisions

She's beautiful, but that's not why he stares. She has green eyes.

As she pours the whiskey he notices the plain gold band on the ring finger of her left hand. No ring ever stopped him before, but he has to wonder what kind of man would allow his wife to do such work. "Behind the bar's no place for a married woman."

She twists the cap back on the bottle, turns round to place it on the shelf. He can see her pale face reflected in the mirror, sees her press her lips together. Her eyes drift left as if in the direction of her much beloved past. "My husband died in the war," she says, before facing him again and he marvels at her. Pain in her voice, but a barb there, too, warning him lest he thinks she's easy, vulnerable or broken. She admits her wound and in the same breath swears she's stronger for it.

"I'm sorry," he says, raising his glass. "To your husband."

"To my husband," she echoes.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Yes. You're Ben Wade."

"And you know what that means?"

"They say you're dangerous."

"But you're not afraid of me?"

"Only a little."

"Let me draw you," he says.

He arranges her body just so, her face at a three-quarter angle. "Show me," she demands, once he is finished.

He does and she smiles. "You like it."

"Yes. I draw, too."

"You do? Show me."

"Wait here." She returns with a wooden box. Inside are the drawings, dozens of them, all of one man.

"Your husband?"

"Yes."

"You loved him very much."

"Yes."

"What happened?"

"He got gangrene in his leg. They tried to amputate, but it was too late. He didn't survive the procedure."

"But how did you end up here?"

"I couldn't stand to stay back east, live alone in the places where we'd lived together, where he'd suffered and died. So I came her to start a new life. Rough as it is, lonely as it is, it's better than living back there."

"Want to get married again?"

"Absolutely not. Dan and I dreamed of children, of growing old together. I don't want to have the life I swore to have with him with any other man."

"You fall in with me and I promise I'll never give you that kind of life."

"My hero," she smirks.


End file.
